


X

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: AU Crossover with X-Men.  The year is 2045, and the majority of the world has turned against mutants.  They are sold into slavery, and forced into hiding.  Each person is given scans to see if they are a mutant, and only the rich can avoid them.  Jared is the son of a mutant slave dealing family.  Jensen…is a recently awakened mutant who is sent to the Padalecki ‘farm’.  What happens when they meet will change everything.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story isn't just AU for the Jared/Jensen world but also for the X-Men Universe.

  
Author's notes: I don’t know Jared and Jensen, and am in no way affiliated with them. I also do not own the x-men universe…I’m just using it for a plot bunny, and it’s completely AU anyway.  


* * *

The Ackles family was well respected in their little community. Mr. Ackles was known for feeding the homeless whenever they walked into the family diner, and Mrs. Ackles would often watch over the kids in the neighborhood after they came home from school and until their parents returned from their long days at work. Even their son Jensen was well respected. The boy got good grades and was going somewhere; he had even gotten a full scholarship to Harvard. He would be the first one in the community to ever to go to an Ivy League school…it was something that everyone in the area was proud of.

But things were not always peaceful in the neighborhood.

It had been twenty years since the world had turned against mutants, all because some guy who called himself Magnito had become one of the greatest terrorists in the world, and had made several other mutants into like minded terrorists as well.

It was common knowledge that the X-Gene would often activate during puberty, especially if stress was involved. It was also common knowledge that the gene could really activate at any time before twenty five years of age, and that anyone under said age was to be scanned regularly for the gene.

December was the month when their community was screened. By this time, several children had already become mutants, and their parents would attempt to hide them. But it was also at this time, that Jensen had been feeling…sick. His entire body ached, and he didn’t understand why. He had always been healthy, so why would he suddenly get sick now?

Perhaps the flu was going to be a bitch this year.

He forced himself out of bed when he heard the screams of a woman trying to protect her child from being taken away to be sent to one of the slave farms. Despite the pain in his body, Jensen ran out of the house and stood in front of the mother and child.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? No one here has ever hurt anyone. Just leave us all alone!”

Jensen’s head turned when a frantic beeping sound erupted from the scanning device being pointed at him.

Everyone was shocked. Jensen had never shown any signs of having any abilities. Up until this point he had always easily passed the screenings…now…now it appeared that he wasn’t the prodigy that they always hoped he would be. Despite his intellect, and his seemingly shining future; fate has cures the boy and just like every mutant discovered in District 6, he would be sent to the Padalecki Slave Farm where he would await auction…


	2. The Farm

  
Author's notes: It isn't as long as I wanted to make it, but it is still longer than chapter 1. Anyway, enjoy.  


* * *

All across the continental United States, television programs cut out, and videos popped up unbidden on cell phones and computer screens. It was a common occurrence this past year, and one that the government was trying to stop. They had tried everything to track the signal, but it seemed to be coming from every location all at once and was completely untraceable.

The figure in the video stood before a stark white wall, and was dressed from head to toe in black, with a black mask covering its entire head, leaving only rich brown eyes showing. Even the voice could not be identified, as it was altered in such a way that could not be fixed.

_”Do not attempt to adjust your electronic devices. This broadcast will end shortly._

Another raid went down yesterday and sixteen youths ranging in age from 4 to 20 were ripped away from their loving homes and families and thrown into the dungeons of the Padalecki Mutant Farm. None of these children have ever harmed anyone. They have never used their powers against the government, or their fellow man, yet they are jailed in deplorable conditions as if they are the lowest of animals. These atrocities must be stopped. The sins of the few must not be shouldered by the many.

There used to be a time, when mutant threats were taken care of by other mutants. There used to be a time when the X-Men protected us from those that viewed that mutants were high above those who did not carry the X-Gene. Things were kept in check, until President Harrow passed laws that stated that ALL mutants are evil, and must be contained.

Once, this great country believed that all men were created equal, and it is time for equality to be returned to all.

It is time that we stand up against our oppressors, and set the right the wrongs that had been done. This is not a call to arms to mutants, but a call to arms of those whose families have been ripped apart by a corrupt government. To the mothers whose children were taken from their arms. To the fathers who watched their wives cry as their child was ripped away. To the brothers and sisters whose siblings were beaten before their eyes and then sold into slavery, all so that corrupt men could make a quick buck. This is a call to you. Until the voices of my fellow mutants can be heard, you must let YOUR voices ring clear and let this dark world once again see the light of peace.”

Screens everywhere turned to static before returning to what they had been previous to the interruption.

 

*******

 

Jensen was cold. There had been times that his family had struggled to pay the heat…but he had never been cold like this before. On top of being cold, his body was in so much pain, and he still felt foggy from whatever sickness he had caught before he had been taken. He was shivering, and his teeth were chattering. He knew he probably had hypothermia…but there was nothing he could do about it…he was a prisoner on a slave farm.

The cold in his body slowly started to fade as something warm was draped over him. He slowly opened his eyes to see a man in his mid twenties that had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. The warmth was coming from a blanket, as well as hands that were running over his body. The hands seemed to be generating waves of heat.

“You’re gonna be okay.”

“Thank you” It was quiet and strangled but Jensen meant it.

“No problem. My name is Misha. The others said what you tried to do to stop a kid from being taken from his parents. It was brave of you…not many of us are brave anymore. What’s your name hero?”

Jensen sat up slowly, fighting against the pain in his body. “I’m Jensen.”

“Well Jensen…you’ve brought some of us hope that maybe things will start to look up.”

Misha backed away quickly when the heavy barracks doors were opened. The head of the Padalecki family stepped in, followed by his son Jared and an assistant. As if by instinct, all of the mutants stood in lines against their bunks. It was like soldiers awaiting roll call.

Down the line they went, asking each mutant their name, age, and ability. It wasn’t long before they got to Misha.

“Name, age, and mutation.”

Misha shifted a bit on his feet. “Misha Collins, age twenty four. My ability is heat generation and assisted pyrokinesis.”

The head of the family looked at him strangely. “Assisted?”

“There needs to be an existing flame in order for me to control it, sir.”

The man nodded before moving down the line until he came to Jensen.

“And what about you? Name, age, and mutation.”

“Jensen Ackles. Age eighteen. I’m not a mutant sir.”

The man laughed before punching Jensen hard in the stomach, causing him to double over.

“Mutation? What is it!?”

Jensen wheezed for a bit as he tried to regain his air.

“I’m not a mutant!” He was standing tall now, defiant. Misha had called him a hero…he had said that he had given them hope. He couldn’t let them down now.

The man was just about to hit him again when a tall shadow stepped in front of him.

“Dad, don’t. He may have just activated. He may not have an active power just yet.”

Jared’s father grumbled before continuing down the remainder of the line, though Jared stayed behind.

“The scanner never lies Jensen. I know, I developed this new model. You are a mutant…but your abilities are probably just about to come in.”

It was now that Jensen allowed himself to look up. Jared was incredibly tall, he had a muscular body and the deepest brown eyes. A flash appeared before Jensen’s eyes, of a man dressed from head to toe in black, only his eyes showing…the same eyes. The form beneath the blackness was also the same form that stood before him now.

Jared also looked upon the figure that stood before him. Jensen was a respectable height, probably six feet. He had amazing green eyes and a nice body as well. Something inside of Jared tightened. He was about to say something more when a hand rested on his shoulder.

“Enough conversation with the merchandise, son. It’s time for you to update the site.”

Jared nodded slowly to his father before taking one last glance at Jensen and leaving the barracks.

That night, Jensen dreamed of brown eyes and a form hidden behind black clothing and a black mask.

Jared on the other hand, couldn’t sleep that night. He sat up the entire time, looking at the picture that had been taken of Jensen, the picture that was supposed to go up on the website against his stats.

Somehow…those green eyes seemed to see right through him. It was something both frightening and exciting. Deep down…he had a feeling that the mutant race may very well have just found it’s hero…


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone held within barrack 23 watched as the brand was placed among the hot coals. It was a common practice for slave farms to mark their ‘cattle’. It was a law that each mutant received an X brand somewhere upon their body. Each farm held it in a different location. The Padalecki farm branded their slaves upon the left shoulder. You knew that if your slave was branded on the left shoulder that you were getting top quality.

Your slave would have been fed at least a somewhat respectable amount of food, and they would be free from disease. This was especially important for those who were being sold into the sex trade.

Jensen and Misha were at the back of the line, watching as one mutant after another was roughly branded. The stink of burning flesh was heavy in the air, and it was nearly making Jensen sicker than he already was.

It was all too soon that he was watching as a brand was placed against Misha’s skin, only for nothing to happen at all.

“You idiots! He’s a pyro! Use the nitrogen gun!”

Jensen had to look away as liquid nitrogen was shot at Misha’s skin with a precision that seemed all too perfect. His skin froze, and crumbled away, leaving a bloody X marking where the cold had blasted him. It would take him longer to heal than it would take the others. But at least his mark would be cleaned and bandaged better than everyone else’s.

Now it was Jensen’s turn. He was grabbed roughly and his shirt ripped away while his chest was pressed against a wall. His cry of pain filled the halls as the red hot metal was pressed against his skin, branding him forever.

After a week of feeling sick, his mind suddenly felt clear. As his mind cleared, the embers of the fire that was used to heat the brands exploded into the face of the man in charge of keeping the coals hot. The man screamed out, and his friends went to check on him, they were stopped however as the coals rose up out of the pit and began sailing through the air, dive bombing them.

It didn’t take long for the supervisor to realize what was happening.

“He’s a telekinetic!”

Just seconds after those words were spoken, Jensen’s world grew black as a brick connected with his skull.

 

******

 

“My father isn’t going to be happy that you’ve damaged the merchandise. Especially a telekinetic. They’re highly sought after.”

Jensen winced as the voice reached his aching head, but perhaps the most stressful part was that the owner of the voice seemed to be speaking over himself.

_Son of a bitch! I should have been there. These assholes can’t do anything right. Say goodbye to the money in your bank account asshole, and your identity. I’m gonna turn you into nothing!_

“I’m sorry Mr. Padalecki. It won’t happen again.”

“Damn right it won’t happen again. This is the sixth time you’ve damaged our product. You’re fired!” _Really, you’re just a pain in my ass who gets off on watching people being branded you sick fuck. Hope I never have to see you again, cause if I do I’m going to shove that hot brand up your ass!_ “Now get the fuck out of here and off of Padalecki property!”

Though his eyes were closed, he could see the man that had hit him bow and walk away. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the farm owner’s son standing above him. He also noticed that he wasn’t in the slave barracks, but in the hospital barrack. He processed this all very quickly before slamming his eyes shut again and pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

“Yea…the white walls and the bright lights, added to the fact that Kripke smashed you in the head. Well…you gotta be in pain. Here, sit up and take these meds. They’ll make you feel better.”

With Jared’s help, Jensen was able to slowly sit up enough so that he could take the pills before falling back against the soft bed. He closed his eyes again, and tried to relax.

_So beautiful…buy him…my own…set him free…_

“Buy who?”

Jared froze. He hadn’t said anything, but he had been thinking about purchasing Jensen at the auction so that the young man could be free. Sure, he would have to keep Jensen with him but he would make sure that the younger man would be able to see his family whenever he wanted, and could do whatever he wished whenever he wished. He was hoping that Jensen would help him organize the mutant and not mutant populace against the corrupt government that had become much like a dictatorship in their world. Hell, though President Harrow was no longer in office, his son was. And his son was just as corrupt. Harrow had served for eight years, and in that time had been able to change the laws so that his son would be able to rule completely over the populace. They had gone from a democracy to a dictatorship and it seemed like everyone was either too scared or too stupid to see it or do anything about it. But Jensen was different. He was the first to truly stand up against a raid. He had it in him to become great like Charles Xavier had been before his death…

“I didn’t say anything Jensen.”

Jensen snorted. “So you’re using my name. I thought your kind just gave mutants numbers.”

Jared moved closer. “No mutant will ever be a number to me. I’m just like you Jensen…the only difference is that I was born into a rich family that could cover up what I am.”

Jensen sat up suddenly, ignoring the pain inside of his head and shoulder.

“You’re ‘Interruption’. The guy in black that interrupts the broadcasts. I knew it! I saw it the other day when I looked at you…I knew!”

Jared held up his hands, trying to calm Jensen down. “Shh. Don’t let the entire world hear. If it became public knowledge that I am who I am, I would be sentenced to death by Harrow and his goons. But yes…and I don’t think you’re just a telekinetic…Jensen…I think you’re a telepath.”

It would seem that Jensen Ackles was quite a bit like Charles Xavier. If he could convince Jensen to stand up with him…then there was no way that they could be pushed down. He would just have to take Jensen to the group of rogues that he had kept hidden from the raids. They didn’t trust him enough, but he knew that they would trust Jensen…hell…he trusted Jensen and he didn’t even know him. There was just something about the young man that filled him with hope.

“Get some sleep…I’ll be back to see you later.”

Jensen watched as Jared left, and discovered that his chest grew tight as he watched him go.

 

*****

 

There were several mutant safe houses throughout the United States. Each one had a television set that was always on, just waiting for a message from ‘The Interruption’. At this moment in time, those TVs were stuttering with static before a picture emerged upon their screens.

“ _We all remember Charles Xavier. Though it has been many years since his death, we remember what he did for our community. We remember how he took in mutant children and taught them not only how to use their powers, but also how to survive in the world. He brought peace and hope to our world….a peace and hope that shattered the moment that news of his death came._

I am here to tell you of a new hope.”

The image on the screens shifted to a picture of Jensen.

“ _This is Jensen Ackles, a new captive on the Padalecki farm. He has developed telekinesis and telepathy. He also stood up against a raid in his district, showing the first bravery that has been seen among our kind in far too long. I will try and show him that he is what we need to lead us out of this darkness. I pray, that when the time comes…each of you is willing to follow and help us fight back the darkness that has consumed out world.”_

The image sputtered out, all screens going black.


End file.
